


Into The Night

by Wilderfox



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, F/F, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderfox/pseuds/Wilderfox
Summary: In an apocalyptic world filled with bloodthirsty monsters, humans had no desire but to think about how they would survive. The government's superhuman project turns into a point where humanity is wiped out by mutants. Joined in the special forces, Kobayashi Yui grew up with blood, violence and weapons. Seeing countless numbers of deaths heightened her hatred for murderous monsters, to a point she had to come face to face with a creature she hated for dear life.
Relationships: Kobayashi Yui/Sugai Yuuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another series of Sakurazaka's fiction!  
> Different from Unnatural universe, this time we are going to travel through the dark, apocalyptic world. So, please bear with me (again)! 😁
> 
> P.S. slow update, maybe.

She glided past the two mutants, flung its hands with curved sharp nails, ready to cut her body in half. The mutant's nails only hit her kevlar and the object split open immediately. Yui glanced behind her, her helmet lying on the bloody path. Seeing that thing shattered, she can imagine how her body would be if the monster's cuts her.

Yui's body slammed into the iron barrels, making a loud sound that made the two huge monsters turn to stare at her ruthlessly. Showing sharp teeth with pieces of human flesh and fishy blood dripping. Their eyes were bright red, her teammates had shot the monster in the head and still they didn't fall.

They came to the Virus Research and Development Facility Area to retrieve the blueprints and documents left over since the outbreak. The central military command sent a company of 200 soldiers and all of them split up in an instant—died horribly. Kobayashi Yui became one of the lucky soldiers alive and joined the emergency squad led by Captain Watanabe Risa.

This is the 27th military operation undertaken to find an antidote for the virus that turned humans into monstrous bloodthirsty creatures that have haunted humanity for the past ten years.

Not paying attention to the pain in her head, Yui forced her body to her feet as the two monsters jumped at her — charging at the barrels with the fire logo. Yui raised her rifle, aimed at the barrel with the grenade launcher attached to the gun.

The huge explosion sent Yui flying several meters away. The heat from the burst caused the arms of the combat uniform she was wearing slightly burned, making a small hole there. For a moment Yui was silent and watched the two monsters let out a loud sound like a wolf's roar. The fire burned their bodies, causing them to flutter.

After making sure the fire was enough to make the two monsters die, Yui immediately ran after her teammate. Dirty water splashed across her uniform as her boots stepped on a puddle of water in the weeds. Captain Watanabe instructed from radio for anyone who was still alive to gather at the main building.

_We haven't even entered the facility building yet and those bastards already killed almost all the troops._

The facility is quite extensive, very extensive in fact. Occupying two hectares of land, consisting of several buildings with different functions. There were tons of wrecked rusty military vehicles and hundreds of rotten corpses on each side. Signifies the many times military operations carried out in that place have ended in failure.

The roars of monsters shouting from all over made Yui tremble. Many times she told himself not to look back and continue to focus on the front, eight other soldiers were near the main building. Surrounded by ferocious monsters running towards them.

“Operation failed! Abort mission!" Captain Watanabe's screams were barely audible as the gunshots and the roars of monsters drowned out her voice. She saw Yui running over and looked directly at the horror—at whatever was behind Yui. "Damn. What have you got, sergeant! "

Yui looked back, dozens of monsters swiftly approaching the position of the troops that were increasingly cornered. As they were stunned, a large growl rang out from where Yui had detonated the barrel just a moment ago. A monster that was three times the size appeared from the rubble of the building. Its head was on fire, as were its four large hands—turning red, enveloped in flames. The mutant screamed, summoning the other monsters scattered in the forest to come to the facility area.

The two monsters that Yui blew up mutated into a new type of monster that was much bigger and terrifying than before.

The eight soldiers stared at each other, resigned. Their faces showed tremendous fear when they saw the giant mutant moving towards them. One monster managed to catch and bite the necks of two soldiers. Chewing on their heads and vomiting crushed skull.

Captain Watanabe snorted, let out a small curse to see two of her men being eaten alive. Another monster lunged and managed to bite another soldier. One monster almost devoured Yui's head, she managed to hold the monster's jaw with her rifle. Her body collapsed backwards, causing the monster to be on top of her body. Its sharp nails pierced Yui's two arms, causing her to groan loudly.

Risa was getting frustrated, she hung an assault rifle on her body and shot the monster that made Yui dying. "Hang in there, sergeant." She picked Yui's body and took her away from the red zone.

The monsters were feasting on the meat of the remaining soldiers in the main building so they could easily escape and separate. In the midst of her threshold consciousness, Yui could see how they were tearing apart, brutally cutting human bodies. Organs like the heart, intestines were scattered everywhere and the monster was devouring them all wildly.

Risa sat her under the tree, the blood from Yui's arm was immediately bandaged by Risa. "I'll go back in there and get my radio back. It's the only tool that can save us from here." Risa said. She checked the number of magazines remaining in her pocket, her attention locked on one small object.

A syringe filled with clear blue liquid. Maybe for an adrenaline rush. The commander gave her one without saying anything to explain the function of the blue liquid in it. She grasped the needle, staring at Yui, who was getting weak from the blood loss.

She knew that adrenaline wouldn't do much. But at least it can keep Yui awake for some time.

"Risa .. don't go back there. Please, you will end up just like them." Yui said. Her dark eyes stared deeply at the Captain.

Risa shook her head softly, disapproving of Yui's words. She grabbed Yui's wrist, brought the syringe close to her vein. "It will hurt a little, but this is for the best."

"Ri — argh!"

Yui grimaced, feeling something strange flowing between her veins. It made her body ache and sore at the same time. Her heart seemed to react with the foreign fluid, making her race even faster. But contrary to her heart, her body completely refused to move.

_What is this?_

Her grip on Risa's hand was getting tighter. Trying to keep her from going into battle. "I will be fine. Wait for me, Yui. "

Risa let go of Yui's hand, giving the sergeant one last glance. She shook her head lightly, a sad expression on her face as she rose to her feet with her rifle.

"Take care of yourself."

Yui couldn't see Risa's figure clearly but she could see the silhouette of her well-built body running away towards the facility area. Then what sounded in her buzzing ears was the sound of gunfire and the roar of monsters shouting.


End file.
